


Wind Under My Wings

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [54]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico has maternal instincts because he grew up with his girlz and nothing can change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: World of demigods, but with Wings!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Wind Under My Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_Is_A_JoyfulBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Is_A_JoyfulBean/gifts), [LightLily589443](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLily589443/gifts).



> Beware: They have wings lol. Like- bird wings because i want bird wings with feathers and I feel like having to roll around in the dust to clean my wings would be strangely satisfying and grooming people would solve my touch starvation so that works too

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Breathe, Lila." 

The girl couldn't have been older than 7, but her wing was bent at an awkward angle, and large crocodile tears were streaming down her face, accompanied by loud sobs. It was a simple break by the looks of it, but the girl wasn't letting Will get close enough to help her. 

Surprisingly, Nico was the one to swoop in and save the day- literally. It was the end of the day, about time to go back to the cabins and get ready for dinner. It was normal to come in and get Will. 

"Not now, sunshine. I've gotta help her."

Nico frowned a little bit, his feathers bristling a bit as if he had just now caught the sound of the child sniffling. "Hey hey." his tone got soft, and he knelt down in front of her, "What happened…?"

"Lila." (Will)

"What happened, Lila?"

Nico was gentle, starting with a light hand on her knee, then fluttering up to her good wing, slowly helping her extend it before running his fingers through the various shades of brown feathers. "Hey, focus on me, Lila. Can you do that for me?"

The girl choked on another sob, but she reached out and grasped Nico’s free hand.

Nico continued brushing through her feathers, holding her hand and whispering soft encouragement. At one point, she reached out with both hands to copy Nico’s actions, gently patting the crease of Nico’s wing until he stretched it out. “You can touch. The feathers are really soft, you know.”

The girl sniffled, and she hadn’t stopped crying, but her sobs had ebbed away, and now she was intent on sorting through the mass of ink black feathers that made up Nico’s wing. 

All it took was a purposeful glance from Nico to snap Will out of his “holy Hera, Nico is good with kids, oh my gods oh my gods.” He didn’t want to hurt Lila, but he needed to set the bone. It took no longer than 5 seconds, but Lila wailed, grasping the feathers she was previously brushing, and  _ yanked _ .

Nico sucked in a sharp breath as her hands came away with 5 feathers. Involuntary tears welled in his eyes, but he went back to cooing and telling her how well she was doing. Nico didn’t watch while Will’s hands glowed and started working to heal her, he just repeated the process, slowly petting through her good wing and letting her do the same to him, despite the earlier yanking incident. They weren’t flight feathers. Nico would live.

“Hey Lila? I’m all done, hun.”

Lila looked up from where she was apologetically examining where the feathers were missing from Nico’s wing. “Really?” she was still sniffling, but she was a lot more calm. “Does that mean I can go play?”

Nico snorted quietly, “Lila, I think you should go to your cabin and get some rest. You’ve gotta make sure you’re all healed, okay?” 

Nodding her head, Lila patted the back of Nico’s hand. “Thank you, mister.” then she was gone, skipping out of the infirmary with her wing pinned closed, giving it time to heal.

“So…”

Nico bit his lip, “Will, I-”

“Neeks. Is your wing okay? She didn’t get any flight feathers, did she? Gods, I’m so sorry- you didn’t have to do that”

“Will.” Nico stood up from his crouch, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck, “I might be sore for a day or two, but it’s nothing a nice bath can’t fix. I promise I’m okay, okay?”

Will just nodded, pecking Nico’s lips, “C’mon, then. Let’s get out of here so I can check you out.” he hooked his arm through Nico’s, kissing his cheek and dragging him off towards the Hades cabin.

\---

Nico was easy to manipulate. He had gotten used to Will touching his wings. Will loved it.

Will coaxed each until it was fully extended, pressing soft kisses to where the base met his back. “You’re sure you’re okay?” Will asked, fingers beginning the process of combing through Nico’s feathers, making sure there wasn’t anything stuck or out of place.

“I’m fine, Will. Especially now.”

Nico sighed contentedly, Will was the best at this.

“You know you were really good in there. With Lila.”

“I dunno… I guess I have parental instincts or something.” Nico was teasing, but the fond tone that overwhelmed his voice at the memory of Lila told a completely different story.

“Have you ever thought about kids?”

Nico’s brain promptly stopped. Before that moment, he always thought of kids as faceless little monsters who wailed and threw up at ungodly hours of the night, demanding food only to spit it out. Now, though, the kids were like Lila. They had Will’s curly blond hair or Nico’s jet black, they babbled and yeah, they cried, but it was just like with Lila, maybe Nico could help them stop.

“You don’t have to answer, you know?” Apparently Nico had been frozen for too long.

“No no no- I- I don’t think I ever wanted kids until now. Gods, having kids with you? That would be a dream come true, I think.”

Will laughed softly, a gentle kiss landing on the back of Nico’s neck. “Turn around, darling. Let me see the other side.”

Nico hadn’t even realized that Will had finished going through both wings. He turned anyways, reaching out to comb through Will’s own white-blond feathers, “Do I ever tell you how pretty you are, Tesoro?”

Will grinned, “Only every ten minutes, darling” he teased right back, letting out quiet little purr-like noises in response to Nico’s touch. 

“Gods, I love your wings. They’re so soft- hell,  _ you’re _ soft in general. Very great pillow material, even better boyfriend material.” Nico took a minute to try and unstick a piece of white medical tape from Will’s feathers, “You know, on second thought, you get too much stuff stuck to you. How did this get here??”

Will stifled a laugh, just keeping to grooming Nico instead of answering.

“You know, you’re insufferable.”

Will was still grinning, leaning forward to press a kiss to Nico’s forehead, “You love me.” he argued, pecking his cheek as he pulled away.

“Yeah. I do love you.”

Nico picked precariously through the last of the feathers on Will’s front before leaning forward and slumping into his arms, “I hope Lila is okay-” he whispered, crossing his arms over his chest, “Like- I’m not  _ worried _ \- I mean, I know she’ll be fine but-”

“She’s gonna be alright, Nico. It was a simple break, she’ll be flying around again in no time.”

Nico practically knew the words Will would say, but that didn’t make their effect any less intense. He slumped against Will, taking a deep breath before deciding to just lay down. “I’ll take a bath tomorrow I think. I’m going to bed right now.”

Nico was mesmerized as Will stretched his wings, the little bit of light in the Hades cabin reflecting off of the pristine feathers. “Gods, you’re beautiful.” Will’s wings folded against his back as he laid down, Nico got to kiss him goodnight, thinking about happy little not-really-monster babies, and oddly wishing he had one.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is great with children nobody can change my mind.
> 
> His abandment issues helped him with that, he doesn't want anybody else to feel the way he did.
> 
> Anywho I hope you liked!! I'm treating this as kinda a two for one because this is also fluff/establish relationship


End file.
